Puns? Where?
by isacullen-timeguardian
Summary: Ludwig is way too serious for Feliciano, and this time, he decides to make something about it. And what can be better than a few well placed puns? [yaoi][fluff][gerita][spamano][puns everywhere :'D]


It was a cozy night of winter, and Germany was cold.

He wasn't the cuddly one in the relationship, of course, so Feli knew exactly what was going on the instant he felt those muscular arms wrapping around hsi torso. He giggled and swayed his wood spoon towards his back.

"Germany I have to finish my tomato sauce, remember, brother Lovino is coming for dinner with older brother Spain. We cannot ruin the tomato sauce here, Lovino already hates you enough" Germany merely mumbled something and hugged him closer. "Ludwig! Stop. Be a good boy and help me finish, ve~"

"B-but F-feli, it's cold" two frozen hands made their way under the Italian's shirt and he jumped, almost dropping the spoon

"Stop! I get it, you're cold, just help around a little, kitchens are never cold anyway. You'll warm up in a minute." Germany even tried pouting, but he received no more than a kiss.

[...]

"And, and brother Lovino almost didn't complain about the meal, did you notice, Ludwig? He was happy! And brother Antonio was really happy too! It's been a fantastic Christmas Eve dinner, Germany, thank you!" the little Italian threw himself on top of Germany, who simply smiled and kissed his forehead.

"It's always thanks to _you_, Feli. You're the cook here"

"Nuh, you helped this time!" Germany shrugged

"Barely. C'mon, get your pijama... It's too cold to sleep naked"

"Duh, no, Germany! You forgot already? You were _cold_ before. Now we can do something about it" the blonde blushed. He wasn't actually thinking about it and he was caught by surprise.

"A-are you sure? I mean, your brother and Spain are in the next room..." Feliciano giggled and nodded, shrugging his shirt off before walking to Germany and kissing him softly

"Yup, let's make it hot, Germany" he blinked, and the other simply let him do.

[...]

"Ludwig~ A-ah~" the blonde shivered, completely caught in sensations, until his petite lover disentagled himself from him. He opened his eyes, unable to reacall when he had closed them

"Feli...?" his voice was hoarse, deep, and he blushed at it. Feli purred, though, seemingly liking it

"You're too tense. Everything alright?" he nodded, and Feli smiled "You can talk, you know. I like your voice" he blushed

"T-there's little to say in this kind of situation... That you don't already know" the Italian laughed

"You're too serious, Ludwig, just relax a little"

And with that he resumed his previous activities, making the taller nation moan lowly.

"You know, ah, we sure do make a great _pear_, don't we, Germany?" the blonde blinked, but didn't have time to point out the apparently unrelated food pun, as Feliciano kissed him again, and whispered in his ear "C'mon, do it now..." he nodded, and felt around for the lube

Once they finally set a comfortable pace for both, Feli wrapped his arms around him and whipered in his ear:

"_Olive_ you, Germany~"

"Feliciano, what-?" the Italian let go, softly running his hands al over the German nation, making him shiver

"Jeez, you sure look a_maiz_ing, don't you? A-ah, Germany! T-there!"

For a moment, Germany forgot about the food puns, no doubt funny and absurd, but no more important than pleasuring his lover right then.

"T-that f-feels, a-ah, _grape..." _Ludwig blinked

"Feli, what the hell?"

"What?"

"Why are you making puns? Stop it!" but his mouth twitched in amusement, and Feli giggled

"Am I making puns? I _donut_ know what you're talking about!" his face was serious, though, and Germany couldn't help himself. He burst out laughing "_Prodigioso! _See? You're laughing. Now, _that_ fits with the moment" and, blinked again, Feliciano wriggled his hips, making Germany totally forget about puns and simply laugh a little, breathlessly.

OMG I've loved this headcanon way too much XD (got it via aphshippingheadcanons on tumblr)

Credits for the puns (Except the grape/great one, which is mine) go to broken-sevenfold (tumblr) who reblogged and added them, and well, I hope you liked it! nwn


End file.
